Aarde
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: A mão da montanha que se estende, roubando aquele pedaço de terra quente, como uma relíquia dos deuses que passa a ser sua. - Draco/Ginny . Draco/Harry . Tom/Harry . Tom/Ginny - 3some - UA
1. Prólogo – Lewe en Dood

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio:**Fic escrita para o projeto de UAs da DG do 6V "Across the universe". **Universo:**Guerra **Itens:**Magia, Perseguição, Demônio

**Ship:** Draco/Ginny – com um pouco de Draco/Harry, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Harry/Ginny, Tom/Harry e Tom/Ginny, além de ships secundários, como Ron/Mione, e talvez alguns inusitados, como Blaise/Neville, nunca se sabe :roll:

**Capa:** link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** A mão da montanha que se estende, roubando aquele pedaço de terra quente, como uma relíquia dos deuses que passa a ser sua.

**Spoiller:**7 por prevenção, porque afirmar com certeza não dá. Mas certamente ignora o Epílogo.

**Beta:** twin e moony

**Finalização:**08 de fevereiro de 2010

**Quantidade de capítulos:**provavelmente 9, ainda não está acabada – e eles serão atualizados de 15 em 15 dias, periodicidade estipulada pelo projeto (que pode ser revista quando eu terminar de escrever a fic, se ela estiver dando retorno XD)

**Aviso1:** haverá cenas de sexo e violência, senhores. E o sexo será slash **E** hetero, em certas cenas separados, em certas cenas ao mesmo tempo (sim, isso implica envolver mais de duas pessoas no ato). Mantenham isso em mente. E não garanto que sexo e violência serão coisas tratadas separadamente em todos os casos. Enfim, a fic está idealizada, mas não totalmente escrita, então avisos nunca são demais, em todo caso podem ir lendo tranqüilos que quando algo for acontecer, eu aviso.

**Aviso 2:** Essa fic se passa às vésperas da primeira Guerra dos Boeres, em 1880, na África do Sul. Eu não consegui encontrar muitas informações sobre a guerra ou sobre a exploração de diamantes na África nessa época, então devo alertar que provavelmente a parte histórico-geográfica da fic deve estar não muito exata.

**Aarde****¹**

**Prólogo – ****L****ewe en Dood²**

Um sopro.

Como uma semente, a vida nasce da terra, assim como o homem vem do pó.

Pó.

O acumulo de sedimentos, de fragmentos de pedras e desgaste do solo. Inúmeros componentes químicos que se combinam, se contagiam, se fundem e alimentam a vida. Que cresce e germina e alimenta o homem.

Terra.

Nome geral dado à poeira vermelha que cobre a pele, que gruda nos ossos, que suja as almas das mãos que cavam em busca de alimento, lar, sobrevivência.

Riquezas.

Aquilo que corrói peitos e bolsos com a mesma fome dos que não têm vida. Que fura a terra, cobrindo o sangue de pó e deixa os olhos dos homens da mesma cor fosca do metal arrancado do solo. Duro e bruto. Uma sombra do que a vida pode ser.

Sombra.

Privação de luz.

**o0o**

Está no vento. Corre entre as árvores, entre os galhos, entre as folhas. Sopra e flui. É sua a mata. Entra por entre a luz do sol entrecortada em verde e as frestas escuras e continua, incólume.

Está na água. Na queda livre, no respingo, no som da correnteza contra as rochas. Está no rio que corre rápido e no silêncio do lago tranquilo, deserto e sóbrio no meio das árvores velhas demais.

Está na rocha. Está na terra que pulsa quente sob os pés descalços, as raízes descalças, o sopé descalço, aparente para qualquer um que quiser olhá-lo.

De longe, a montanha parece pequena, somente uma elevação do solo, uma ruga na terra mais velha que os homens, um bibelô de deus.

Os deuses voam soltos pelas matas, as águas e as terras desse lugar.

**o0o**

A mata nunca é silenciosa. Ela parece uma cadência contínua de vida pulsando, devagar, pio por pio, como um rastro de pólvora não contínuo, que vem e vai por toda parte.

O silêncio está na sombra, na mão da montanha que se estende sobre a terra quente, tampando o sol forte, roubando dele aquele pequeno tesouro, aquele pedaço de terra, como uma relíquia dos deuses que passa a ser sua.

E ninguém toca.

-:=:-

**¹** Aarde: terra em africâner, segundo o Google (deixando claro que eu não sei africâner, portanto, erros são prováveis). E obrigada à twin, minha entituladora oficial.

**²** Lewe en dood: vida e morte em africâner, segundo o Google.

**NA: Oi, pessoas.**

**Primeira DG longa! Aê!**

**Cara, esse plot é MUITO antigo, do tempo em que eu ainda era mais DG na veia do que HD :rolleyes: Eu fico feliz de ter conseguido reelaborar ele o suficiente para desenvolvê-lo agora, segundo as mesmas diretrizes que eu tinha naquela época, mas de uma forma ainda diferente.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**E desculpem os avisos serem maiores que o capítulo, mas isso vai mudar, eu juro. Eles eram necessários ._.**

**Beijos**


	2. Capítulo 01 – Hel

**Capítulo****01 –****Hel¹**

Havia quem chamasse aquele lugar de inferno. O sol escaldante, os homens negros de almas vendidas, a terra seca.

Havia quem chamasse de paraíso. A floresta densa brilhando em verde em contraste com o mar em uma terra sem dono.

Malfoy chamava de oportunidade, e dispensava aprender qualquer um dos milhares de idiomas locais e seus nomes impossíveis para não perder tempo.

Ele viera àquele fim de mundo com um objetivo: conseguir o que queria e dar o fora dali.

- Potter, se eu tiver que dar mais um passo, vou cuidar pessoalmente para que você seja enforcado por traição à pátria quando voltarmos à Inglaterra.

O riso fraco, banal, de quem já está ouvindo aquele tipo de coisa há dias demais. Draco apressou o passo, ficando ao lado do capitão que abria a trilha na mata a golpes de espada, e viu que ele ainda sorria. Se permitiu um riso leve também: estavam chegando. Era só seguir o brilho do verde dos olhos igual ao da floresta para divisar o cume da enorme montanha não muito distante e um pequeno fio de fumaça doméstica logo à frente.

Inferno, paraíso ou o que fosse, eles haviam navegado por meses, dobrado o Cabo e atravessado a pé a pequena faixa de mata do litoral à montanha para estar ali: na África.

**o0o**

Tudo era hostil.

O sol forte demais para a pele branca e os olhos claros, o ar seco que passa pela garganta rasgando, o calor grudento que impregna as roupas e chega a arrepiar, a folhagem dura que corta e priva a visão do que está a um passo de distância, o cheiro de pó e suor animal, os olhos ferozes, cor de terra, cor de céu. Os sons arrastados, ocos, fortes, ditos com visível desconfiança, não importa o idioma.

- Quanto mais isso vai demorar?

Os olhos cinzas se ergueram para observar o homem parado ao seu lado, visivelmente inquieto.

- Sente-se e aprenda, Longbottom. Essa é a arte da negociação, algo que visivelmente não está entre os seus dons. – Draco disse, baixo, voltando a observar Potter e Granger mais à frente. Ele devia estar com eles. Ele _precisava_ estar com eles. Mas a situação já estava tensa demais só com um militar e uma geóloga, e ele não entendia uma palavra do que diziam. A tensão estava nos gestos.

Não era como se estivesse esperando um banquete de recepção, mas ele estava sujo, cansado e ansioso, queria somente que aquilo se resolvesse logo para que pudesse achar um local para montar acampamento, dentro ou fora da aldeia, e começar a pensar no próximo passo.

Se ele estava ansiando pelo desenrolar daquilo tudo, não era nada se comparada à inquietação do capitão. Potter. Harry. O oficial da marinha enviado pela coroa inglesa como responsável por aquela empreitada. Empreitada financiada pela família Malfoy. O que colocava os dois em uma situação delicada naquele momento.

O uniforme inevitavelmente desalinhado, a mão rústica pousada sobre o cabo da espada à cintura, o cenho franzido sob os cabelos negros bagunçados, os olhos firmes examinando o negro alto com quem Granger conversava, o pequeno sorriso duro e sério ao homem ruivo que se juntara ao grupo.

E um sorriso recebido de volta.

- Não vai demorar muito. – Draco avisou e ouviu o suspiro pesado de Longbottom antes que o biólogo sentasse sobre a própria bagagem, cruzando os braços contra o peito.

Logo o grupo se dissipou e Potter e Granger se juntaram a eles.

- Acho que não vamos ter problemas. – Hermione esclareceu rapidamente, fazendo com que todos soltassem a respiração, aliviados – Bem, não enquanto mantivermos o que foi combinado, eu acho, não acredito que alguém iria investir contra nós gratuitamente neste momento.

- Hum. E o que foi combinado? – Draco perguntou, muito pouco seguro com a situação.

- Eu disse que estamos estudando a região. O grupo é pequeno, - ela sorriu para Draco – foi realmente prudente ter deixado a maior parte da tripulação no navio, eles nos atacariam imediatamente se alguém como o Moody pusesse os pés aqui. E minha presença e a de Neville, como pesquisadores e não militares, deram segurança para eles. Temos liberdade para acampar e transitar do litoral até o rio, a área de domínio dessa tribo. Ninguém nos garante segurança se atravessarmos o rio ou cruzarmos as montanhas ao norte.

Enquanto Granger falava, Potter pegou um galho e começou a riscar algo como um mapa precário no chão. Ele parecia calmo, estranhamente paciente deixando que Granger desse as explicações. Estavam bem colocados, pelo visto.

- Segundo o que o Sr Weasley disse, – Granger continuou, encarando de forma significativa um por um dos oito ingleses componentes da expedição – deve ser o suficiente.

O suficiente para o que vieram fazer ali. E não era somente pegar mudas de plantas locais, como pensava Longbottom.

- Sr Weasley? – Finningan perguntou, confuso – Isso é nome de nativo?

- Eles são holandeses. Ainda não sei há quanto tempo estão aqui, mas parece não ser o único assentamento de colonos. Este é pequeno, deve haver umas vinte pessoas, no máximo, e parecem pertencer todos a uma única família. Eles e dois dos nativos, o líder Kingsley e um rapaz chamado Zabini, falam inglês fluentemente e podem nos ajudar a montar um plano de... atividades.

- Precisamos descobrir quantos são ao todo, nativos e colonos, qual é a tribo amiga mais próxima e que tipo de comunicação há entre eles. – Harry começou a dizer, olhando para Crabbe e Goyle, dois dos poucos oficiais que os acompanhavam - Enquanto isso, preciso melhorar esse mapa e saber exatamente onde estamos e quais as vias mais rápidas de se chegar e sair daqui. – ele circulou com o galho a figura da montanha que havia desenhado no chão, e olhou significativamente para os dois homens que trouxera de seu regimento: Finningan e Thomas, que assentiram com firmeza – Ótimo. Vamos montar acampamento e começar a trabalhar.

O grupo se dispersou, pegando a bagagem deixada no chão e se dirigindo a uma parte da clareira ocupada pela pequena vila em que havia espaço suficiente para erguerem as barracas. Mal haviam começado, porém, quando um homem se aproximou, os observando de longe.

- Posso ajudar? – o capitão deixou suas atividades, se aproximando do ruivo, mais alto que ele. Os olhos azuis o examinaram por longos segundos antes que ele estendesse a mão.

- Ronald Weasley. – ele se apresentou, apertando a mão de Harry – Meu pai, você o conheceu antes, – Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça – ele me enviou para convidar a dama que está com vocês, Srta Granger, para ficar hospedada em nossa casa. - ele pareceu corar quando Hermione se aproximou ao ouvir seu nome, e acrescentou em um tom baixo – Mais confortável.

- É muito gentil, senhor Weasley. – ela lhe sorriu, olhando as moradias precárias erguidas mais além.

- Chama isso de casa? – Malfoy perguntou, enojado, ganhando um olhar feroz em azul.

- Você pode ficar com sua lona. – acrescentou com visível satisfação olhando a barraca ainda não erguida do loiro – Espere pela primeira chuva. Tem chovido toda tarde.

- Desculpe a grosseria do senhor Malfoy. – Harry assumiu a conversa, fazendo um sinal para Draco, que deu as costas ao grupo, irritado – Então você é filho do Sr Weasley. Se me permite, eu gostaria de conhecer sua família, sabe, para... me familiarizar com as pessoas daqui.

- Claro. – ele lhe sorriu, e os três saíram caminhando lado a lado.

**o0o**

Harry afastou parte da lona da barraca para poder entrar e parou examinando o interior da tenda. Havia dois montes de grama seca cobertos por lençóis brancos, e ele supôs que um lhe serviria de cama por um bom tempo, sua bagagem e a do loiro estavam empilhadas em um outro canto, e havia também algo parecido com uma mesa baixa – uma tábua sobre tocos de madeira – próximo à entrada. Draco fizera um bom trabalho. Ele estava de pé, reforçando as amarras internas da estrutura que segurava a lona.

- Resolveu aparecer, capitão? – e estava irritado.

Harry se aproximou, passando as mãos sobre seus ombros e depositando um beijo rápido no pescoço branco.

- Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou com ironia.

- Suas coisas sentiram. E elas concluíram sozinhas que eu deveria arrumá-las junto com as minhas.

- E coincidentemente ficamos na mesma tenda.

- Bem, a doutora se juntou aos selvagens, Finningan e Thomas preferiram ficar juntos, assim como Crabbe e Goyle e Neville e suas plantas esquisitas. Como tínhamos duas barracas sobrando, achei que não se importaria de dividirmos o mesmo espaço para que a outra se converta em algo como um depósito ou escritório ou ambos.

Harry o forçou a se virar e beijou os lábios do loiro de leve, cortando o monólogo.

- Obrigado.

Draco se desvencilhou, se jogando em uma das camas.

- Se cansou de confraternizar com o inimigo? Ou ele só oferece cama para donzelas?

- Você sabe que eu não confio no trabalho de Crabbe e Goyle. Fui colher informações.

- E aí?

- E aí que o tal Ronald é realmente interessante. – Harry se abaixou quando o cantil de água se projetou em sua direção – Como pessoa. O suficiente para conversar.

- E falaram sobre o que?

- A família dele. Há 15 brancos hoje na aldeia, vindos da Dinamarca e da Holanda, protestantes. Saíram em busca de maior liberdade e se fixaram na terra, fizeram vida aqui, não vão sair fácil.

- Isso te preocupa? Vai ser inevitável.

- Eu sei. – Harry parou em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de continuar - Arthur e Molly, os pais do Ron, lideram a aldeia. O filho mais velho, Bill, é casado com uma dinamarquesa, Fleur, que está grávida, os pais dela moram aqui também, mas vieram de outro lugar. Charles e os gêmeos, Fred e George, não estão aqui no momento, parecem que foram negociar algo, e eu acho que não voltam antes de terminarmos com tudo. Fora eles têm ainda Percy, e os caçulas Ron e Ginny. Além dos Weasleys, há um casal de dinamarqueses com um bebê.

- Pelo visto não vamos ter problemas aqui. Com tão poucas mulheres, eles não vão ter dificuldade em entender dois homens juntos.

Harry suspirou, se deitando também.

- Eu não contaria com isso.

- E os selvagens? – Draco perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto ao ver a tristeza do moreno.

- São poucos também. Eu consegui contar 23, sendo 8 mulheres e duas crianças, mas eles falam menos e observam mais. E nos avisaram para evitarmos sair à noite, a clareira vai estar iluminada, mas há animais por perto.

- Eu vi alguns com os selvagens hoje. Foi o suficiente para mim.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Draco se incomodou com aquilo, indo se sentar ao lado do outro.

- O que houve?

- Eu não gosto desse lugar.

- Oh. Um calor infernal, condições de vida precárias, cheiro de merda no ar o tempo todo, gente hostil que mal sabe falar nossa língua. Não vejo porque você não gosta daqui, é um lugar maravilhoso.

- Não, não é isso. É só que... – os olhos verdes buscaram os de Draco e sua voz se abaixou – Eu estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Ok, eu vou por isso na conta do excesso de sol.

- Não... é... só...

Draco o beijou rapidamente, o calando.

- É por pouco tempo, Harry. Nós já chegamos, a parte difícil, que era achar o lugar, já passou. Agora é encontrar os diamantes, avisar seu comandante e sair da linha de tiro o mais rápido possível. Você vai ver. Eu vou voltar para a Inglaterra como um homem muito rico.

- Você _é_ rico, Draco.

- Muito mais rico. E você, famoso, respeitado, com uma patente realmente alta, como o capitão que conduziu nossa nação a uma nova fonte de riqueza. E aí ninguém mais vai poder dizer nada, Harry. – ele apoiou o queixo no ombro do moreno, falando mais baixo – Eu vou morar com você e vou te amar até você desmaiar, e foda-se a corte dos nobres ou o parlamento ou a marinha. Nós vamos ser felizes.

- Foda-se o seu pai? – Harry perguntou, rindo.

- Meu pai vai estar lapidando as pedras gigantes que eu vou jogar na mesa dele, ele nem vai nos notar.

Harry o puxou para um beijo e o impediu de se afastar, deitando na cama e o trazendo junto, fazendo-o se acomodar sobre seu corpo sem romper o contato entre as bocas. Draco aprofundou o beijo, acomodando uma de suas pernas entre as do moreno e correndo a mão sob o uniforme do outro, sentindo-o suspirar em meio ao beijo.

- Draco... – Harry rompeu o contato, hesitante.

- Harry... – o loiro gemeu, começando a beijar o pescoço do outro, tentando desabotoar a camisa. Mas o moreno deslizou de sob seu corpo, se encolhendo, e Draco parou, procurando normalizar a respiração – Ok.

Ele se sentou, arrumando o cabelo, para em seguida se levantar e ir deitar na outra cama.

- Eu não quero fazer isso com você em um beco escuro ou no porão de um navio ou no chão poeirento de uma terra estranha, Draco. Eu não sou um rato para ficar me escondendo ou fazer isso e ser visto como lixo depois.

- Não, você é capitão da marinha inglesa e eu sou filho de um nobre, então vamos dormir, porque eu quero acordar cedo e voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. – Draco falou com certa irritação, mas sorriu para o moreno antes de se acomodar.

Harry sorriu e adormeceu olhando o loiro dormir.

**o0o**

Uma vez no lugar onde queriam chegar, era só uma questão de cada um tomar sua posição naquele sistema que eles haviam criado silenciosamente.

Neville fora o primeiro a se sentir à vontade no novo ambiente: na manhã seguinte conversara com o chefe da tribo, que designou Zabini para acompanhar o biólogo pela mata, onde pretendia colher amostras nativas. Hermione também circulava livremente entre os negros e os Weasleys, acompanhada de Harry. Segundo ele, estavam colhendo informações para chegar à montanha. Seamus e Dean cuidavam da exploração de solo e Draco não duvidava de que em alguns dias teriam uma trilha para o cume.

Mas ele tinha seu próprio jeito de trabalhar.

Harry podia não confiar em Crabbe e Goyle alegando que ambos eram ambiciosos e lerdos demais ao mesmo tempo, uma combinação perigosa em soldados, especialmente com o fato de que eles não eram do seu regimento e, logo, não sabia até que ponto seriam realmente fiéis. Mas o loiro sabia que isso somente facilitava seu trabalho.

Ele queria diamantes. Os diamantes provavelmente estariam na montanha. Então ele precisava entrar na montanha. Para isso precisava de um mapa. Potter preferia fazer isso detalhadamente, conversando com quem conhecia a região. Ele preferia fazer isso de forma prática: enviando Crabbe e Goyle na frente para abrir as trilhas, e, com isso, montar seu próprio mapa.

- O que você está fazendo?

Draco borrou o traçado firme que tentava manter na folha fina de papel retratando a montanha segundo os dados que já tinha conseguido acumular. Os olhos duros captaram a estranha figura a sua frente. Era ruiva, um tanto quanto suja, ou queimada de sol, ou sardenta demais mesmo, mas definitivamente usava saias, e era a primeira criatura do tipo que via naquele lugar.

- Te interessa? – perguntou em voz baixa, voltando ao seu trabalho.

- Sou Ginny Weasley. – ela se aproximou, para desgosto do outro.

- Eu supus. – ele manteve o silêncio, analisando como concertar o borrão em seu mapa, quando o olhar da garota começou a incomodá-lo, o obrigando a encarar de volta, questionador. As sobrancelhas erguidas em um desafio familiar lhe disseram o que ela esperava – Draco Malfoy. – respondeu com tédio.

- Harry falou de você. – ela respondeu sorrindo de uma forma diferente. E isso, somado ao uso quase íntimo do termo "Harry", fez, finalmente, Draco parar o que fazia e voltar sua atenção completamente para a garota.

- Falou? – perguntou com o tom de desafio agora expresso na voz e nos braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Sim. O explorador. – havia desprezo na última palavra – Espero realmente que seja só um título. Não há nada para ser explorado aqui.

- Talvez você simplesmente não tenha descoberto ainda. – ele se virou de costas para a garota, voltando ao mapa, dando a conversa por encerrada.

Mas Ginny ainda estava ali, parada ao seu lado, e ao receber o olhar reprovador do loiro como uma dispensa, ela simplesmente apontou para o mapa.

- Não mexa com a montanha.

- Por quê? Alguém já a comprou, por um acaso?

O som de desprezo emitido pela garota antes que ela lhe desse as costas e o deixasse fez Draco rir. Tudo o que ele precisava era de mais hostilidade naquele lugar.

-:=:-

**¹ Hel: inferno em africâner, segundo o Google.**

**NA: É, pinhão, eu avisei. Sim, ta DG lá em cima, e DG virá, mas é fic minha, né, vc realmente esperava algo diferente? :rolleyes:**

**Enfim, o que estão achando? XD**

**Próximo capítulo – ainda não escrito – daqui a 15 dias, pessoas.**

**Beijos!**


	3. Capítulo 02 – Nuwe Wêreld

**Capítulo 02 – Nuwe Wêreld¹**

- Tem certeza de que sabe voltar?

Os olhos cor de mel fitaram o outro homem por um mínimo segundo antes de continuar avançando por entre as árvores. Neville correu para alcançar o negro, suas ferramentas tilintando na mochila em meio ao silêncio da mata, mas logo algo o tirou do seu objetivo.

- Olha! Eu nunca vi uma dessas!

Zabini parou ao ouvir a frase e se voltou, encontrando, como o esperado, Neville debruçado sobre alguma planta. Ele já havia feito isso mais vezes do que se dera ao trabalho de contar desde que haviam saído da tribo. Kingsley havia lhe dito para conduzir o doutor à margem do rio a sudeste e voltar antes do pôr do sol, mas, naquele ritmo, não iriam a lugar nenhum.

Ele escalou um tronco grosso caído por perto e se sentou, observando o homem fazer anotações, recolher folhas e pedaços da raiz da planta e guardar em potinhos, medir a altura e a grossura do tronco da pequena muda e voltar às anotações. Talvez, afinal, o objetivo não fosse exatamente chegar a algum lugar, e o doutor só quisesse se divertir na mata. Era curioso ver como os olhos pequenos quase escondidos pelos cabelos de um loiro sujo se iluminavam com... aquilo.

Zabini estava acostumado à mata. Crescera ali, era sua terra. Ele não diria seu lugar porque, no fundo, sabia que era livre demais para ser de um lugar. Sua mãe lhe dizia isso, e ele sabia que era verdade. Mas gostava dali. Gostava da montanha e do rio. Gostava da gente, dos animais, da terra. Conhecia cada passo daquele estreito que a tribo conquistara e se surpreendia ao ver alguém ficar tão encantado com o que para ele era banal. Era parte de sua vida saber quais eram as plantas comestíveis, quais serviam para curar, quais eram venenosas, o ponto certo para colher ou a época certa para plantar.

Cuidar da alimentação era trabalho para as mulheres da aldeia, mas se todos comiam, todos ao menos deviam conhecer de onde vinha a comida. Além do que, da mata saiam remédios, brinquedos, armas, enfim, tudo de que precisavam para sobreviver vinha da terra. Daquela terra que manchava a pele branca quase delicada do homem que tentava descobrir o que já fazia parte de sua vida.

E era de certa forma reconfortante ver aquele tipo de interesse. Zabini já havia estado com brancos antes, e, até aquele momento, os definia em dois grupos: os que vinham para ficar, montavam suas casas e os forçavam a dividir sua terra com eles em troca de serviços, informações, proteção ou o que pudessem oferecer, em uma amizade baseada em interesses locais; e os que vinham armados com fogo e fúria, matavam e escravizavam quem aparecesse em seu caminho, destruíam a terra tirando suas riquezas à força, e iam embora deixando morte, mercenários e capatazes como vestígio de sua passagem.

Mas Neville era diferente. Ele não queria ficar. Não queria nada em troca. Não queria riquezas. Não queria escravos. Ele queria entender e conhecer aquele lugar.

Então Zabini começava a gostar dele.

- Vamos?

- Claro, doutor.

**o0o**

- Como estão indo as coisas? – Draco se aproximou do moreno o mais silenciosamente possível, sabendo que ia assustá-lo.

- Hum. – Harry não respondeu, se recompondo disfarçadamente para então sorrir para o loiro – Não temos acesso à montanha ainda, a mata é muito fechada na face norte, e é o ponto em que há alguma passagem para o interior.

- Tente contornar até a base pelo leste, há uma trilha que faz a volta a poucos metros da primeira gruta que conseguimos ver de longe. – Draco comentou, como quem não quer nada.

Os olhos verdes deixaram o mapa, encarando-o confuso em um primeiro momento, e então rígido.

- Draco! – disse em tom de reclamação, e o loiro jogou o mapa sobre sua mesa com um sorriso superior.

- Você ainda não percebeu que não estamos na Inglaterra, para ter que ser tão sigilosamente correto e seguir o protocolo do bom escoteiro, não, Potter? Aliás, onde está sua farda?

- Esqueci na casa de Ron. – comentou distraído enquanto analisava o novo mapa, mas se voltou para o loiro ao ouvir um muxoxo – O quê? Estava calor. E ela descosturou durante a caminhada na mata de ontem, Ginny disse que poderia ver para mim.

- Nada como uma mulher prendada por perto. – Draco disse com desdém.

- Não exatamente. – Harry riu, concentrado em melhorar o traçado do mapa de Draco e adicionar informações – Tem que ver a surra que ela deu no Dean nos dardos ontem.

- Então ele ficou jogando dardos com uma mulher ao invés de te trazer informações exatas, muito bom, Harry. Seus soldadinhos merecem um prêmio. E temos uma mulher barbada no recinto, devo me sentir ameaçado?

- Na verdade não. – Harry respondeu, sorrindo e enrolando o mapa – Vocês se completam muito bem. Com os dados que ela me passou ontem e esse seu mapa, entramos na montanha amanhã cedo.

Draco recebeu um selinho rápido, olhando em volta em seguida para verificar se ninguém prestava atenção neles, e Harry lhe deu as costas, correndo em direção à vila.

- Aonde você vai? – o loiro gritou, não gostando de ser deixado daquela forma depois de todo o trabalho que teve.

- Pegar minha farda. – Harry disse sorrindo antes de sumir em meio aos casebres cor de poeira.

E aquele sorriso lhe disse que talvez estivesse na hora de conhecer os tais Weasleys. Deixar Harry sozinho estava começando a soar uma má idéia.

**o0o**

A casa parecia tão pobre e frágil por dentro quanto por fora. A alvenaria improvisada, os cômodos mal divididos, o cheiro de comida no ar se misturando com o cheiro ambiente de poeira e suor... Draco não conseguiu evitar uma careta ao se aproximar da porta aberta da casa e examinar o local mais de perto.

Ao contrário dele, Harry parecia mais à vontade do que o loiro jamais o vira. Ele havia conhecido o moreno já como capitão da marinha, sempre trajado com o uniforme completo – exceto nas raras ocasiões em que conseguira despi-lo ao menos parcialmente –, a postura rígida e ereta, o andar não orgulhoso dos altos comandantes, mas que não negava sua natureza de líder e a força dos seus traços e gestos.

E agora ele estava ali, despido de sua áurea e de seu uniforme, sentado em um banco de madeira rústica, comendo frutas oferecidas por uma senhora gorda demais, cuja maior preocupação, o loiro poderia apostar, era pôr filhos no mundo e alimentá-los. Seu mapa – seu precioso mapa – era agora analisado por dois ruivos que pareciam permanentemente sujos de tantas sardas, e tão iguais em seus detalhes que não havia como negar que eram pai e filho.

E como para coroar a cena, a ruiva do dia anterior apareceu trazendo a farda de Harry com um sorriso obsceno no rosto – que foi prontamente correspondido pelo moreno. E ela sentou ao seu lado, vestindo-o, deslizando as mãos brutas pelo seu corpo com a desculpa de alisar o tecido, e ainda teve a ousadia de elogiá-lo!

- Obrigado. – Harry agradeceu, educado, corando levemente e desviando o olhar da garota em uma timidez típica. E, com esse movimento, viu Draco parado à porta – Ah, eu acho que já conhecem o explorador da nossa equipe, senhor Malfoy. Foi ele quem fez o mapa.

O loiro entendeu a apresentação como um convite para entrar e agradeceu com um baixo "obrigado" e um passo vacilante para dentro do aposento, tentando manter distância de tudo que pudesse tocá-lo. Ao contrário dele, porém, Harry se debruçava sobre a mesa para discutir com mais ênfase e proximidade com os dois ruivos as melhores opções de entrar na montanha.

Era inevitável notar a empolgação do tal Ron com a idéia. Ele e Harry debatiam as possibilidades com o mesmo ardor, a mesma sede do risco que aquilo significava. Uma sintonia que Draco se perguntava silenciosamente de onde havia surgido em tão pouco tempo.

Sua reflexão foi interrompida ao se sentir observado, e seus olhos recaíram sobre a menina. Ela o encarava e sorriu, divertida, quando percebeu que fora descoberta, dando as costas para ele e entrando na discussão dos dois homens, como se tivesse o direito de intervir em qualquer coisa ali.

Draco não gostava dela, definitivamente.

**o0o**

Hermione não conseguia dormir. O calor que durante o dia emanava do céu e impregnava o ar, durante a noite parecia emergir da terra e os lençóis grossos que trouxera da Inglaterra não ajudavam.

Levantou-se, indo até a cozinha pequena do casebre dos Weasleys, e serviu-se de água da moringa. Ao menos estava fresca.

- Insônia? – uma voz a assustou, rindo em seguida.

- Calor demais. – ela sorriu para Ron ao se virar e se deparar com o rapaz parado perto da porta. O fato de ele estar somente vestindo a calça do que ela supunha ser um pijama a deixou desconfortável – Aparentemente incomoda você também.

- Ah, desculpe. – ele fez menção de voltar para o próprio quarto, mas ela evitou, falando rapidamente.

- Tudo bem. Eu vi negros semi-nus o dia todo, não devia me assustar, não é mesmo?

- Bem, não somos iguais a eles. – Ron deu de ombros, colocando a primeira camisa que alcançou – É que em uma casa com sete homens você perde um pouco o pudor. Ginny não conta muito nesse ponto.

- Eu entendo. – ela riu, bebendo um pouco mais de água, deixando o silêncio pesar entre os dois.

- Aliás, ela está lá fora. Fizeram uma fogueira, parece que ninguém consegue dormir hoje...

Ele deixou a frase no ar e ela riu ao perceber que nela continha um convite que jamais seria proferido.

- Eu adoraria ir lá. E você?

Ele deu de ombros e os dois seguiram até a clareira onde nenhuma das barracas armadas pela comitiva parecia ocupada. Montada sobre cavaletes no limiar da luz havia uma grande mesa, agora coberta de armas e ferramentas, em volta da qual todos os Weasleys se acumulavam com Harry e os soldados, bem como alguns negros. Os ingleses pareciam dar orientações e ensinar a lidar com os utensílios, montando equipes para o dia seguinte.

Os únicos que não estavam lá eram Neville e Zabini, sentados próximos em silêncio, a senhora Weasley, que parecia feliz em aproveitar a luz para coser algo que Hermione não conseguiu identificar, e Malfoy, sentado perto da fogueira, meio afastado de todos, fitando as chamas de forma compenetrada.

- Está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou baixo para Neville, sentando-se ao seu lado quando Ron foi se juntar a Harry.

O homem concordou com a cabeça, afastando a franja dos olhos com um movimento de cabeça, e continuou em silêncio sorrindo levemente. Ele parecia realmente a única pessoa _leve_ por ali. Mesmo Zabini, que também estava quieto e junto a eles, usava de seu silêncio para amolar uma faca curta em uma pedra próxima. E o ardor das chamas refletindo na tez pálida e nos olhos brilhantes de Draco não incentivava nenhuma forma de aproximação.

Ginny deveria ter percebido isso.

- Você não vai com a comitiva amanhã? – sua voz soou baixa, mas o loiro pareceu se assustar, manifestando isso em um olhar atravessado e nenhuma resposta.

A garota sentou-se ao seu lado, pegando uma faca que Zabini havia deixado por perto e se ocupando em limpá-la enquanto continuava seu monólogo.

- Eu queria ir, mas minha mãe disse que ia me mandar para a casa do meu irmão mais velho se eu ousasse sair da vila. Eu não gosto da esposa dele. – ela explicou, olhando de relance para Draco – Você é casado?

O loiro atirou gravetos no fogo como resposta de uma forma um tanto agressiva demais, atiçando-o.

- É, eu imaginei que não. – a menina sorriu, divertida, continuando a falar – O senhor Potter também não é, eu estava pensando...

- Você pensa demais, garota. Devia saber que mulheres do seu tipo não casam, se é que você tem essa ambição na vida. Não que alguém que more nesta terra de ninguém demonstre conhecer essa palavra. – ele respondeu com raiva.

Ela o olhou, erguendo as sobrancelhas frente à aspereza daquela resposta, para sorrir em seguida e responder com a mesma satisfação do loiro.

- Ora, eu pensei que fosse ambição o que te trouxe a essa terra de ninguém, senhor Malfoy. E, se posso dizer alguma coisa pelo que vejo, o que você quer não são só diamantes. – ela se levantou, agitando a saia para tirar o excesso de pó, e se dirigindo de volta à mesa – Boa sorte amanhã.

**o0o**

Com o vigor de quem repousa entre estrelas, o sol se ergueu forte sobre a Terra, sendo amaldiçoado pelos ingleses como todos os dias anteriores. Mas agora em maldições silenciosas e pessoais, como tudo o que _não_ era dito naquela manhã.

Todos acordaram cedo e tomaram seus postos com a mesma tensão da noite anterior, juntando-se em grupos e aguardando pela ordem de Harry para que seguissem pelas diferentes trilhas em direção à montanha.

- Eu não entendo porque tanto medo. É só uma maldita montanha. – Draco resmungou, se aproximando de Harry para que o moreno o ouvisse sem que precisasse falar alto demais, chamando atenção dos negros que caminhavam atrás dos dois.

- Lendas. Estavam me contando ontem à noite. Os nativos acreditam que a montanha é amaldiçoada.

- Hunf. – o loiro resmungou um pouco mais alto, ganhando um olhar contrariado de um dos ruivos que caminhava com eles – Que tipo de maldição patética esses selvagens espalham? – perguntou em tom de riso, um pouco mais baixo.

Harry sorriu para o loiro frente àquele interesse, sabendo pela sua postura que ele estava nervoso e ansioso também, mas disfarçava isso nas palavras agressivas contra tudo o que os envolviam. Era bom poder pensar em algo além da tensão e de toda a preocupação com os detalhes daquela investida. Seus sentidos estavam atentos a tudo o que o rodeava, à localização dos outros grupos, aos companheiros que o seguiam lado a lado, e à presença de Draco, com aquele desdém característico a tudo e a nada em geral, o divertia o suficiente para que o excesso de tensão não o tornasse uma vítima mais fácil do cansaço.

- Não é bem uma maldição, na verdade. Eles dizem que a montanha estava aqui antes de tudo, e, portanto, ela guarda a mata, o rio e tudo o que a cerca, como uma entidade superior de proteção. Por isso, eles não acham uma boa ideia nós entrarmos, explodirmos algumas paredes e retirarmos qualquer coisa dela. Pode despertar a ira dos deuses ou algo assim.

- Eles que lidem com os deuses deles depois que formos embora com os nossos diamantes. – Draco disse, rindo, e passou a andar na frente de Harry como um incentivo, e Harry sorriu e aceitou aquela força, mesmo sabendo que ela era só aparente.

**o0o**

O sol brilhava em tudo e todos, tudo em volta era puro e simplesmente sol. Um brilho que parecia sufocar e fazia os olhos claros ficarem quase fechados pela sua força, mas Draco queria olhar e guardar aquela imagem para sempre.

Ele não sabia por onde a luz entrava, mas não se importava. Ela parecia emanar da água que escorria do teto e pelas rochas, empossando aos seus pés, no que provavelmente era a nascente do rio. E emanava das próprias rochas e daquela matéria brilhante, que tinha luz, que cobria toda a superfície da gruta.

_Diamantes_.

O túnel e a gruta e a montanha inteira pareciam ser uma única e enorme jóia cravada de dentro pra fora. E os olhos não cansavam de olhar e ele tinha vontade de rir girando em meio à garganta de terra e brilho.

Ele conseguira. Achara o que viera buscar. E agora podia voltar para a _sua_ terra.

**o0o**

Harry já havia se banhado merecidamente no rio e sentia o cansaço do dia bater, o corpo pedindo por sono e a satisfação da descoberta só reforçando aquele sentimento de merecimento.

Ele merecia a riqueza, merecia o descanso, merecia a paz e o reconhecimento pelo seu trabalho. Por ter ido tão longe e levado à sua nação o que ela exigira dele. Tudo, e talvez até mais. E ele se permitia merecer qualquer recompensa, mesmo que o repouso.

As mãos agradavelmente frias invadiram sua camisa solta, tocando deu peito, e ele deixou de lado a tarefa de arrumar suas coisas para se virar já de olhos fechados e aceitar o beijo. Merecia aquilo também. E Draco também merecia. Voltariam para casa, ficariam juntos e seriam felizes.

O loiro sorria em meio ao beijo e o puxou mais para perto, o abraçando, para então romper o beijo, escondendo o rosto contra seu pescoço e suspirando.

- Me diz que está tudo bem. Que acabou.

- Os homens já começaram a extração, vão trabalhar noite adentro e pelos próximos dois dias em turnos contínuos para já levarmos o primeiro navio carregado. Enviei uma mensagem para o navio e uma carta já foi encaminhada para Londres avisando do nosso sucesso. Outra foi para o distrito, e parece que a armada está há apenas uma semana de distância. – ele encostou os lábios no ouvido do loiro e sussurrou – Ela chegando, temos permissão para ir para casa.

Draco riu alto em alívio limpo e voltou a beijá-lo. E nesse beijo Harry se sentiu feliz e completo e era como se tivesse ali tudo de que precisava, e só. Estava pronto para dar a Draco o mundo para retribuir por aquele apoio e bem estar, e demonstrou isso o abraçando mais forte, juntando os corpos de forma insinuante.

O loiro rompeu o beijo e encarou os olhos verdes, surpreso, como se esperasse que o moreno desviasse o olhar do seu, envergonhado ou hesitante como sempre, mas Harry somente sorriu para ele.

- Harry, você...

Mas nunca chegou a terminar a frase. O grito agudo de uma mulher o interrompeu e a ele seguiram os sons característicos do caos e desespero. No segundo seguinte, Harry já se afastava, pegando a primeira arma que alcançou e saindo de seus braços para o mundo mais uma vez.

Draco xingou baixo, se armou e o seguiu se perguntando _quando_, afinal, aquilo iria acabar.

-:=:-

**¹ Nuwe Wêreld significa "novo mundo" em africâner, segundo o Google.**

**NA: Olá, pessoas. Cara, zilhões de milhares de desculpas pela demora. Capítulo suado e parcelado foi esse, e se juntou com fatos da vida que reduziram violentamente meu tempo para lidar com fics e acabou que de repente duas semanas para escrever sete páginas se tornou muito pouco ._.**

**Não vou nem prometer para quando vem o próximo. Só digo que ele vem porque estamos chegando na parte divertida da fic, o que sempre é um estímulo XD**

**Me digam o que acharam deste que eu fico feliz também XD**

**Beijos e até ^ ^ **


	4. Capítulo 03 – Siel

**Capítulo 03 – Siel¹**

O sangue brotava da terra em forma de sol.

Os raios inundando no horizonte, brilhando nas folhas, nas pedras, nas águas, nos olhos dos animais que corriam, procurando sombra, procurando abrigo no começo da noite. O calor que subia do chão sufocando.

A terra estava ferida e sangrava em raios horizontais, espalhando seu grito surdo em forma de calor por toda a mata.

Os olhos cor de mel se estreitaram, tentando evitar a luz abundante demais. O sol batia contra a montanha e, pela entrada que os exploradores ingleses abriram, o sol emergia vermelho, refletindo nos diamantes.

A montanha sangrava.

Alguma coisa estava para acontecer.

- Nós precisamos voltar. - o homem negro disse, sério, descendo a encosta em que subira para encontrar seu acompanhante lavando as mãos aos pés da cachoeira.

O cenho do professor Neville Longbotton se franziu demonstrando surpresa pela sua preocupação súbita e ele acentiu com um gesto de cabeça, começando a recolher do chão os utensílios que estava lavando. Blaise ia fazer um comentário sobre não precisar concordar sempre com ele, mas acabou se calando no pensamento do quanto aquilo era agradável.

Por todo o caminho em direção ao acampamento, encontraram homens fardados andando com sacas de pedraria ou comandando nativos a carregá-las para o acampamento.

- Você conhece essas pessoas? - Zabini perguntou desconfiado para Neville.

- Vieram conosco. - Neville informou – Mas eu pensei que ficariam no navio. Acho que o capitão precisou que desembarcassem para ajudar no carregamento.

- Isso não é bom. - Blaise resmungou – Você se importa se formos para minha tribo antes?

Neville parou e soltou um suspiro desanimado, ao que Blaise o encarou questionador.

- Você se importa de carregar minhas ferramentas? - o homem explicou.

O negro riu e pegou metade da bagagem do pesquisador.

**o0o**

O sol sumiu no horizonte, alongando a sombra da montanha, negra, densa, que abraçava todo o vale, como uma mão que se estende para alcançar algo.

Os homens que caminhavam na mata carregando os sacos de minérios sentiram o silêncio. Sentiram como a mata dormia, sinistra, cedo demais, como o calor continuava emanando da terra mesmo na ausência do sol.

O ruivo apressou os últimos negros que ainda estavam dentro da mina. Potter havia dito para continuarem os trabalhos noite adentro, que seus homens ajudariam, mas havia algo estranho naquele lugar, ele não se arriscaria a perder ninguém para a escuridão que se adensava na mata rápido demais.

Pegou um galho caído no chão e enrolou na ponta um pedaço de sua própria blusa. Um dos soldados jogou para ele um cantil com bebida entendendo o que ele pretendia fazer e ele deu um aceno de agradecimento. Não foi difícil produzir uma faísca nas pedras secas e quentes de sol. Ao menos tinham luz para achar a trilha de volta para o acampamento.

O caminho foi feito de forma silenciosa. Já podiam ver ao longe a luz da fogueira acesa no meio da clareira novamente. Os soldados bebiam e cantavam, festejando a descoberta da mina, mas o ruivo podia sentir que aquilo era errado de alguma forma.

_Alguma coisa estava errada._

Os homens deixaram os sacos no limiar da mata e se juntaram aos companheiros para comemorar. Os negros apontaram um sinal de fumaça vindo da tribo deles e partiram, deixando os brancos com seus minérios e suas bebidas. Potter apareceu, conversando com os soldados e se retirou logo para sua tenda, sendo seguido pelo explorador loiro.

- O que foi? – o ruivo perguntou, devolvendo o frasco de bebida para o soldado, que parecia contrariado.

- O capitão quer que as sacas fiquem todas juntas, embaixo daquela lona. – ele apontou uma cabana improvisada do outro lado da clareira – E os negros já foram embora.

- Eu ajudo. – ele acenou para Ron, Bill e o pai, que estavam sentados ao lado da fogueira, e eles se propuseram a ajudar também.

Não foi difícil colocar tudo no lugar, faltava agora somente mais um saco.

- Eu pego. – o garoto se ofereceu, vendo os homens cansados procurando comida e água. O calor estava demais.

Foi difícil achar o último saco. Ele sabia onde deveria estar, mas parecia que a cada minuto a escuridão se tornava maior, como se diminuísse a força da luz vinda do fogo. Se reprimiu por não ter trazido uma tocha, e logo em seguida resmungou que não era necessário. O saco não podia ter sido engolido pela escuridão.

Ele praticamente tropeçou no saco deixado debaixo de um arbusto. Ele mal conseguia discernir o contorno das plantas à volta e a escuridão parecia respirar à frente dele.

- Tem alguém aí? – perguntou, desconfiado – Está perdido? Responda!

Somente o silêncio o envolveu.

**o0o**

- PERCY! – a garota deixou os pratos que carregava caírem no chão, falando o nome do irmão alto demais sem perceber.

- Ginny? – sua mãe pousou uma mão em seu ombro, preocupada – O que aconteceu, querida?

- Eu... – ela passou a mão na testa, afastando os cabelos ruivos dos olhos – Eu não sei. Eu... acho que tive um sonho.

- Sonho? Mas você não estava dormindo. Esteve o tempo todo bem aqui, me ajudando, então parou no meio da cozinha durante uns segundos e chamou o nome do seu irmão.

- Percy. – Ginny lembrou da face do garoto frente à escuridão e sentiu medo – Onde ele está?

- Deve estar lá fora com os outros. Eles estão voltando aos poucos da montanha, mas acho que ele já deve ter chegado, se quiser ir...

A garota já tinha deixado a casa antes mesmo da mãe terminar a frase. Do lado de fora, a cena era familiar demais. A fogueira acesa, os homens sentados, bebendo e cantando, os mesmos de seu sonho, na mesma posição.

- Olá. Olá. Com licença. Ron, onde está o Percy?

- Ele foi pegar o último saco de pedras. Já deve estar voltando.

- Onde ele foi? – Ginny perguntou, aflita.

O irmão apontou um ponto do outro lado da clareira, onde sabiam que não muito distante começava a mata. Mas não conseguiam ver nada. A luz do fogo, por mais forte que estivesse, não chegava até o verde das folhagens que cercavam o vilarejo.

A garota apanhou a tocha apagada, jogada ao lado, e a acendeu de novo, correndo na direção que o irmão apontava.

- Ginny, espere! – Ron correu atrás dela, mas não conseguiu alcançá-la antes de ouvi-la gritar.

Quando entrou no círculo de luz, tudo o que viu foi o irmão caído no chão, os olhos abertos, sangue escorrendo de uma ferida em seu peito formando palavras sinistras no chão de terra seca.

"_Die aarde__bloei__.__Bloei__vir jou ook__.__"²_

**o0o**

Neville observou encantado o círculo de pessoas dançando em volta da fogueira. Os corpos negros, pintados de várias tintas, brincavam de entrar no círculo de luz e sumir na escuridão densa que os cercava, a música era forte, de uma batida contínua, acompanhada pelas vozes, e parecia feliz. De um lado da roda várias mulheres e meninas estavam sentadas de costas para todos, com uma pintura diferente.

- O que eles estão fazendo? – pergunto em voz baixa para Zabini.

- Casamento. Vários. Estão casando todas as virgens da aldeia nesta noite.

- Até as crianças? – Neville perguntou, surpreso.

- Elas já podem ter filhos. São mulheres. – Zabini respondeu, dando de ombros, vendo Kingsley se aproximando.

Seus olhos negros pousaram em Neville e seguiram questionadores para Blaise.

- Precisamos falar. – o chefe concordou com um gesto e seguiu para uma das tendas – Você fica aqui. Fique dentro da luz e não fique sozinho. Eu já volto.

Neville concordou com a cabeça e deixou suas ferramentas de lado, no lugar em que Blaise havia deixado a bolsa que estava carregando para ele. Se juntou aos nativos, observando a dança durante muito tempo. Não queria participar, não saberia o que fazer em uma cerimônia como essa, mas não desobedeceu a ordem e permaneceu dentro do círculo de luz.

O que parecia o ritual de apresentação das virgens para o resto da aldeia havia acabado de começar quando percebeu Blaise acenando para ele em frente da cabana onde tinha entrado. Neville entrou, tímido, e observou questionador os dois homens que estavam sentados um de frente para o outro.

- Sente-se. – Kingsley disse com sua voz grave, que não permitia negação – E tire sua blusa.

Neville acompanhou, surpreso, o chefe da tribo passar uma tinta vermelha em seu peito dizendo palavras estranhas que ele não compreendia. Em seguida ungiu sua testa e seu peito e lhe ofereceu uma vasilha com um líquido amargo para beber. Havia fogo dentro da cabana e a fumaça tinha cheiro de ervas que estava deixando Neville tonto.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou, baixo, para Zabini, quando o chefe se afastou, pegando outra vasilha.

- Zabini, filho desta terra, me fez um pedido especial nesta noite. – o chefe explicou – Ele me pediu para te acolher em nossa aldeia, sob o nosso seu e sobre o nosso sangue. Em geral, esse pedido é dificilmente concedido e é necessário um entrosamento muito grande com o nosso povo para que isso ocorra. Mas, considerando o que nos ameaça nesta noite, eu abri uma exceção, e espero que o senhor corresponda às minhas expectativas, senhor Longbotton.

Neville concordou com a cabeça, ainda assustado com a perspectiva do que estava acontecendo, mas consciente de que estava recebendo uma grande honra.

- Ele será responsável pelos seus atos a partir de hoje, e vocês estarão unidos como um único ente de nossa tribo, até que você se mostre digno de ser um de nós. Se ambos concordam, bebam.

Blaise pegou a vasilha e bebeu, depois a ofereceu para Neville.

- Beba no mesmo lugar que eu bebi. – ele orientou e o pesquisador obedeceu, sentindo o sabor mais adocicado da bebida.

- Agora você está sob a luz de nossas estrelas e a escuridão não pode te tocar. – Kingsley disse solenemente, finalizando o ritual – Mas eu imagino que vá querer voltar para os seus nesta noite. Tomem cuidado, meus filhos.

Blaise confirmou com a cabeça e se levantou, Neville pegou sua camisa e se dirigiu para fora da tenda, sentindo a mão grande do seu acompanhante o guiando pela cintura. Estranhou aquele contato, mas não questionou, vendo o quanto o homem estava sério. Ele ainda não compreendia o que de tão perigoso estava acontecendo naquela noite, mas Blaise certamente sabia o que era e temia o suficiente para pegar todas suas coisas, acender uma tocha e o guiar pela trilha que ligava a tribo ao acampamento estando sempre muito próximo.

**o0o**

- É um demônio! – Ron afirmou categoricamente – Ele habita essas terras antes mesmo dos selvagens chegarem aqui!

- É mesmo? – Draco perguntou, descrente – E quem contou isso para eles? – sem esperar resposta, se voltou para o moreno sério de pé ao seu lado – Harry, você precisa iniciar uma investigação. Certamente há um assassino entre nós.

Ele se interrompeu quando o capitão ergueu a mão, o olhar pesando em verde recriminatório sobre ele. Draco bufou e se dirigiu para longe.

- Draco, não se afaste. – Harry pediu, agora preocupado, e se voltou para a roda de homens em volta da fogueira. Ginny era amparada por sua mãe, tentando acalmá-la, e Fleur, a outra mulher branca, estava cuidando do corpo em sua casa com quatro guardas – Isso já aconteceu antes? – Harry se voltou para Arthur Weasley, o homem mais velho presente.

- Já. Duas vezes, uma perdida na memória dos nativos, outra quando chegamos. Dois dinamarqueses morreram, suas filhas desapareceram.

- É o sacrifício, Potter. – Blaise Zabini chegara naquele instante, entrando na roda com Neville, que Harry ficou aliviado de ver bem, apesar de visivelmente assustado com a situação. Blaise, ao contrário, sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo – Ele quer uma filha da terra.

- O que isso significa? – Harry perguntou, confuso – Quem é ele?

- Os antigos contam... – Blaise começou, mas Draco o interrompeu.

- Poupe-me! – ele voltou para perto do fogo, ficando na mesma linha de Harry – Eu não me importo com as lendas do seu povo, pode guardá-las para você. Um homem morreu aqui nesta noite e, enquanto vocês ficarem falando de demônios outros tantos vão morrer. Alguém muito concreto fez aquilo com seu filho – ele se voltou para o senhor Weasley – e, considerando que seu filho estava guardando um saco de diamantes, eu não estou surpreso. O que nos resta a decidir é o que faremos para descobrir o culpado.

- Draco, BASTA! - Harry o enfrentou com o olhar e o segurou pelo pulso – Eu ainda sou o capitão aqui, e serei eu a decidir o que vai ser feito. A situação não é tão simples.

Ele largou o loiro, que começou a se afastar em direção à tenda, mas com um aceno de Potter, Finnegan e Thomas estavam ao seu lado. Ele optou por voltar e se sentar próximo à fogueira. Draco entendia que Harry não queria caos em um momento como aquele e por isso estava reprimindo suas acusações, mas não via como o caos poderia ser menor alimentando teorias infundadas.

- O que o seu povo acredita que é? – Harry se voltou novamente para Blaise.

- Um demônio. Ele vive na montanha e zela pelo vale. – Zabini respondeu resumidamente – É um deus da morte e não gosta de estranhos. Vocês cavaram demais a montanha, ele despertou, agora quer um sacrifício.

- Uma filha da terra. – Harry completou o raciocínio e recebeu uma confirmação de Blaise – O que é isso?

- Uma mulher virgem.

- Uma nativa? Nascida aqui, literalmente filha da terra? – Harry perguntou.

- Não. Ser filha da terra remete à inocência. Somente uma mulher virgem. Ele pode escolher qualquer uma.

- Mandem uma negra, resolve o problema. – um dos soldados sugeriu, rindo.

- Casamos todas as nossas mulheres esta noite. – Blaise expôs – Uma precaução. Não temos mais virgens entre nosso povo.

- Que conveniente. – o soldado respondeu.

- Nós praticamente não temos mulheres na vila. – o senhor Weasley ponderou – Virgem, somente minha Ginny.

- E a senhorita Granger. – Bill ponderou.

- Ela não vai. – Ron se aproximou da pesquisadora, pondo uma mão no seu ombro quando ela abriu a boca para retorquir.

- Ninguém vai! – Harry rebateu – Não vai haver _nenhum_ sacrifício nesta vila. – ele afirmou sério, encarando cada um dos presentes – Entenderam?

Um silêncio denso o cercou, pontuado por breves afirmações. Ele sabia que todos estavam incertos e inseguros, mas não permitiria mais mortes enquanto estivesse no comando ali.

- E não haverá mais assassinatos também. Blaise, pode pedir para que seu povo não freqüente a vila ao menos pelos próximos dois dias? Vou precisar da ajuda deles para o transporte da mina terminar o mais rápido possível, mas é melhor que não haja muito fluxo de pessoas aqui, não quero ser responsável se algo acontecer a vocês.

- Se você continuar com as escavações, será, senhor Potter. – o negro respondeu, sério – Mas falarei com eles.

- Ótimo. – Harry respirou fundo e continuou – Crabbe, Goyle, acompanhem de volta à praia os soldados que forem trazidos do navio para ajudar no transporte, mas voltem, preciso de vocês dois aqui. Seamus, Dean, quero que cuidem para que todos os homens da vila estejam armados e sempre acompanhados. Conto com a colaboração de vocês. – ele se dirigiu aos Weasley presentes e recebeu um sinal de aceitação – Senhoras, eu gostaria de pedir que não deixassem a residência de vocês por hora, e que haja sempre um homem presente.

- Se me der uma arma, tenho certeza que pode deixar todos os seus homens preocupados com os diamantes, senhor Potter. – Ginny respondeu, sua voz firme, mas densa de choro – Não vai acontecer nada com nenhuma de nós.

- Eu insisto, senhorita. – ele reafirmou, e ela fez um gesto positivo parecendo tão contrariada quanto Draco – Senhor Malfoy, na minha tenda, agora. Preciso falar em particular com o senhor.

-:=:-

**¹ Siel significa "alma" em africâner, segundo o Google.**

**² "****Die aarde****bloei****.****Bloei****vir jou ook****.****" pode ser traduzido como "A terra sangra. Sangrem vocês também." do africâner, segundo o Google.**

**Lembrando sempre que eu NÃO sei africâner. Infelizmente.**

**NA: Olá, pessoas.**

**Sim, Aarde ainda vive. Não, eu não desisti dela, só surgiram outras prioridades. Esse capítulo é um presente devido à maratona de reviews que está acontecendo na DG em torno das fics do projeto Across the Universe, para o qual Aarde deveria ter sido escrita originalmente.**

**Mas eu prometo que um dia termino ela. Sério.**

**Muito obrigada às pessoas que ainda estão acompanhando a fic e peço que continuem atentos, porque mais cedo do que vocês pensam outro capítulo vai surgir.**

**Beijos.**


	5. Capítulo 04 – Konflikte

**Capítulo 04 – Konflikte¹**

- Como você ousa me desautorizar na frente de toda essa gente? – mal Draco entrou na tenda que estava ocupando com Harry, o moreno o pegou pela frente das vestes, falando agressivamente.

Harry estava nervoso, e só agora Draco percebia o quanto. A situação mexera com ele mais do que tinha calculado. Não era um bom momento para enfrentamentos.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou, calmo, forçando as mãos de Harry a deixarem sua camisa em paz.

O moreno balançou a cabeça em negação, passando as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos e se afastando, nervoso.

- Nós precisamos sair daqui, Harry. – Draco disse, sua voz baixa, criando intimidade entre os dois – Demônio, assassino ou o que for, está matando pessoas. Nós não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui.

- E deixar esse loucos matarem Hermione ou Ginny? – Harry perguntou, descrente, seu tom ainda agressivo – Você não consegue se importar com nada que não seja você, Draco?

O loiro o encarou, sério.

- E você quer que eu faça o que? Morra no lugar delas? Harry, você é capitão, eu sou filho de um nobre, nós não podemos nos envolver nesse tipo de... DROGA!

O capitão havia virado as costas para ele, deixando que ficasse falando sozinho dentro da tenda.

**o0o**

- Então... você não quer que eu seja sacrificada.

A voz de Hermione soou em um tom gentilmente curioso às suas costas, mas foi o suficiente para ele se sobressaltar e deixar cair a lenha que tentava empilhar nos braços para levar para casa.

- Eu... – ele se virou, sem graça, encontrando a mulher sorrindo para ele – Me desculpe pela ousadia, mas sim. Só imaginar que estivesse em perigo, me amedrontou.

- Isso não é uma ousadia. Eu me senti lisonjeada. – ela comentou, tímida – Eu confio em Harry, não acho que o assassino vá conseguir fazer qualquer outra vítima agora que ele está ciente de suas ações, mas... eu estou com medo.

Ron a encarou, atento.

- Você não acredita na lenda, então.

- Olhe, me desculpe, mas isso não condiz...

- Não, eu compreendo. Você é uma pesquisadora, uma mulher culta, vinda de muito longe. – ele se aproximou mais dela, sua voz um tom mais baixa – Eu entendo que não acredite, é algo distante de você. Mas, nesse momento, eu ainda temo que o demônio possa tocá-la.

O ruivo afastou uma mexa dos cabelos castanhos dos olhos como para ilustrar o que dizia.

- Isso, senhor Weasley, é uma ousadia. – mas sua voz saiu baixa demais, e quando o ruivo aproximou o rosto do dela, ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, pousando as mãos no peito largo do homem mais alto que ela.

Ele parecia não respirar, sem saber o que fazer, seus olhos azuis fixos nos castanhos, que o encaravam perdido, em antecipação. Mas ele não teve coragem.

Hermione se virou de costas e deixou a casa dos Weasley, perturbada, permitindo que Ron voltasse a respirar. Ele aguardou um momento e a seguiu, não importa o que estivesse acontecendo entre eles, ela não devia ficar sozinha.

Ele não permitiria que nada machucasse Hermione.

**o0o**

A fogueira crepitava, transformando as grossas toras de madeira em um amontoado ardente e brilhante. Os olhos castanhos da menina se deixaram se perder entre eles, pensando em seu irmão.

Seu irmão que ela havia assistido morrer praticamente no mesmo momento em que tudo acontecia. Ela sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, revendo as cenas que a despertaram, e ergueu os olhos do fogo para a casa pequena, além, onde Bill, Fleur e sua mãe preparavam o corpo para a cerimônia do dia seguinte.

Ela estava triste. Mas estava muito mais assustada. Estava apavorada, se fosse ser sincera consigo mesma. Mas nada em sua figura ereta, sentada junto aos homens à beira da fogueira, demonstrava isso. Ela não iria demonstrar seu medo para ninguém. Ela não queria que ninguém morresse por ela.

Seus olhos fitaram a escuridão densa que ainda cercava a clareira como uma muralha. Ela se diluía contra o azul do céu, onde pequenos pontos brilhavam ao longe. O amanhecer ainda demoraria, mas o céu estava um pouco mais claro. Dava para ver a fumaça e a sombra avermelhada da luz do fogo sobre a aldeia não muito distante e, se a escuridão não fosse tão pesadamente silenciosa, talvez poderia ouvir os cantos e os tambores.

Os nativos estavam protegendo suas mulheres, celebrando a vida em novas uniões. Ela olhou os homens a sua volta. Seu pai, seus irmãos, alguns nativos, dois soldados. Ela sabia que nenhum deles seria capaz de dar para ela a proteção necessária.

- Oi. - Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado, esfregando as mãos e buscando aquecê-las ao fogo. Ela parecia corada e perturbada com algo.

- Tudo bem? - Ginny perguntou, curiosa.

A mulher concordou com a cabeça, mas Ginny ainda a olhava desconfiada quando percebeu uma sombra parar não muito distante, atrás de Hermione. Ron.

E Ginny entendeu que Hermione estaria protegida também.

Ela riu de forma amarga com o pensamento. Talvez alto demais, a ponto de seu pai se sentar ao seu lado e passar um copo com chá quente para as suas mãos.

- Obrigada. - ela agradeceu e deu um gole, sorvendo devagar ao perceber o toque de álcool na bebida – Muito obrigada.

- Não fique preocupada, querida. - ele pousou um beijo suave em seus cabelos – Não vai acontecer mais nada de ruim.

Ela podia sentir o cansaço e a desesperança de um homem que havia perdido um filho naquele dia e não queria mais sentir aquela dor. Ele estava afundando tão rápido quanto ela, mas, diferente dela, ele não se entregaria tão fácil àquela sombra densa de escuridão, silêncio e terror que os cercavam.

Ela simplesmente queria uma opção.

Seus olhos deixaram o fogo mais uma vez quando viu a figura do Capitão Harry Potter deixando sua tenda do outro lado clareira. Ele havia feito um bom discurso mais cedo e seguido com o explorador até lá. Os dois discutiram, e isso ficou evidente quando Potter saiu da tenda agitado, foi até a fogueira e virou o copo de rum barato de um dos seus soldados em um gole só.

Ele foi até a casa dos dinamarqueses e ficou lá por um tempo. Então voltou para a fogueira, conversou com todos, um a um, perguntando como estava, o que achava de tudo isso e o que sabia sobre a lenda. Não falou com Ginny, ela conversava com a mãe quando ele perguntou por Draco. Draco não aparecera. Ele voltou para a tenda.

E agora saíra de novo, parecendo perdido. Ele pegou uma tocha, acendeu na fogueira, e entrou na mata. E Ginny podia até acreditar que ele precisasse ficar sozinho, mas aquela não poderia ser uma boa ideia sob nenhuma hipótese.

Ginny viu Draco sair da tenda e procurar Harry com os olhos, percorrendo toda a clareira, e xingou ao não encontrá-lo. Seus olhos se prenderam na ruiva, que o encarou de volta.

Havia raiva e mágoa no olhar do loiro, e Ginny se sentiu incomodada quando ele direcionou isso para ela. Ela não precisava de mais peso sobre seus ombros naquela noite. Se levantou, despedindo-se do pai, que se ofereceu para acompanhá-la, mas ela disse que não precisava, estava indo dormir, e se dirigiu para a casa.

A casa vazia, sempre quente demais. Os irmãos ausentes, os pais ausentes cuidando de Pecy, morto. Percy que ela viu morrer.

Ginny se sentiu tonta e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, puxando a bandeja com a moringa e alguns copos limpos mais para perto. A água fresca desceu abrindo caminho por seu corpo e ela repousou a cabeça no braço dobrado sobre a mesa. Nunca havia se sentido tão cansada.

- Pensando na vida, Weasley? - a voz ríspida soou à porta e Ginny se voltou para encontrar o senhor Malfoy encostado ao batente.

Ele entrou sem convite, deixando a porta aberta. Ele sabia que, mesmo em um lugar perdido como aquele, não era prudente ficar sozinho com uma mulher jovem e solteira, como Ginny. E ela agradeceu por aquela pequena demonstração de respeito e liberdade: ela poderia sair, poderia gritar por alguém. Poderia chutá-lo para fora de sua casa.

- Desculpe, senhor Malfoy, eu já estava indo dormir. Meus irmãos estão na fogueira.

- É com você que eu quero falar. - ele disse baixo e ela o encarou, atenta, indicando que prestava atenção – Quero que converse com Harry. Ele não está pensando direito.

- Ou ele não está pensando como _você_ quer? - ela perguntou, desafiadora.

- Olha aqui, garota. - ele apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, se aproximando dela de forma hostil – Eu não me importo com seus sonhos provincianos. Nós não somos daqui, não vamos ficar aqui, e Potter não vai te levar com ele quando for embora, como o cavaleiro dos seus sonhos.

- Eu não estou pedindo por isso. - ela disse, estreitando os olhos.

- Então diga para ele ir embora. - Draco pediu, sua voz baixa como uma ameaça – Diga que toda essa lenda é besteira, que nem você nem qualquer donzela perdida nesse fim de mundo precisa da boa vontade dele. Fale que não quer mais ele aqui, que quer que ele parta o mais rápido possível. Você pode inventar uma lenda para isso, se quiser. Diga que a montanha vai voltar a dormir se formos embora, ou algo assim, mas diga!

- O que você está querendo dizer? - Ginny perguntou, curiosa – Potter quer ficar?

Draco passou as mãos no rosto, nervoso.

- Não para sempre, está bem? - ele disse, quase gritando – Mas poderíamos ir embora amanhã e ele não quer partir enquanto você ou qualquer outra pessoa esteja correndo perigo pelo que fizeram.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantada. Então alguém se importava, afinal.

- Não se encha de esperanças, garota. Ele não significa _nada_ para você, assim como você é só um problema para ele. Agora, se puder nos fazer esse favor, saia do caminho, ok? - agora havia raiva e medo em sua voz, e isso foi demais para Ginny.

- Você pensa que é _dono_ dele, Malfoy? Se ele acha que tem alguma responsabilidade com o que está acontecendo aqui, eu não vou impedi-lo de ficar! E você... - ela se levantou, a fim de encará-lo de igual para igual, mas uma vertigem a atingiu e sentiu seu corpo cair para trás, o mundo sumindo em escuridão à sua volta.

_Ele seguia pela mata em direção ao rio. Conhecia bem aquela trilha. Precisava ficar sozinho, precisava de água fresca, precisava do silêncio da mata para se acalmar._

_Chegou à margem e encaixou a tocha entre dois galhos de uma árvore próxima, indo até a água. Retirou as botas e as meias, molhando os pés. Tirou a farda e o cinto com suas armas e os pendurou na mesma árvore, se ajoelhando à margem. Molhou os braços e lavou o rosto abundantemente, depois bebeu um pouco de água._

_Se permitiu ficar ali, em silêncio, durante um tempo, somente respirando o ar úmido e puro daquele lugar, como se ele fosse capaz de lavá-lo por dentro._

_- Você é a coisa mais pura aqui._

_A voz que soou às suas costas o sobressaltou, fazendo-o se erguer de forma repentina. Era um garoto. Estava encostado à árvore, no fim da trilha que o levaria de volta para a aldeia, mas que ele não enxergava mais devido à escuridão que se adensava por toda a volta._

_- Quem é você? - Harry perguntou, forçando os olhos para enxergar melhor naquele contraste da escuridão profunda e a luz fraca da tocha. O garoto devia ter uns 15 ou 16 anos, no máximo, era branco, apesar de vestir uma túnica semelhante às que os selvagens da região usavam. Ela era de um tom profundamente negro, como a cor dos seus cabelos, como a imensidão de seus olhos, como o grande escuro que os cercavam._

_O garoto apenas sorriu de uma forma estranha, como se Harry fosse a criança ali e ele precisasse ensinar tudo para ele. Ele deu um passo para frente e o capitão notou que ele estava descalço._

_- Eu sou um apreciador da pureza. Eu gosto da pureza da água e do ar daqui, como você. Gosto da forma como o calor queima limpando a pele dos homens, como o sol os faz brilhar contra o verde da mata. Gosto de homens puros, e acho que nunca encontrei um tão puro quanto você._

_Harry começou a se incomodar com a proximidade do garoto, mas tudo o que tinha ás suas costas era o rio, não havia como se afastar, e algo na sua mente lhe dizia que não devia permitir ser intimidado por uma criança. Mas o garoto não parou de se aproximar até poder tocá-lo, e Harry viu o movimento, chegou a erguer a mão a fim de impedi-lo, mas no instante que os dedos do garoto encostaram em sua pele, ele sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer, e era como se uma fraqueza quase total o tomasse por completo._

_Seus joelhos cederam e ele caiu no chão, ainda sem conseguir deixar de olhar para o garoto, apesar de seus olhos pesarem de sono._

_- Não durma, Harry. Eu quero que você veja isso. - o garoto sorriu e ele pousou um beijo sobre a testa de Harry, conduzindo-o com um toque leve em seu pescoço a deitar sobre a grama._

_O garoto se despiu e se deitou sobre seu corpo, os lábios tocando os seus como uma ordem para que se abrissem, e era sua vida escapando de seu corpo através do beijo. Os dedos frios demais percorriam seu peito, abrindo a camisa e logo depois sua calça, a afastando o suficiente para que pudesse encaixar o quadril entre suas pernas e quando o garoto investiu contra ele, Harry queria gritar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi emitir um som baixo de dor._

_- Você não vai sentir mais nada, meu querido. - o garoto sussurrava contra seus lábios enquanto tomava seu corpo com movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e fortes._

_O ar que deixava os lábios de Harry era quase imperceptível. O frio o tomava de dentro para fora e era como se sua mente nublasse conforme a dor e as sensações daquele ato se misturavam, formando uma névoa inerte a qual ele não tinha mais forças para reagir. O garoto o abraçou com mais força e era como se seu corpo fosse partir em dois quando ele se impulsionou uma última vez._

_O garoto soltou o corpo do capitão, deixando-o repousar inconsciente sobre a grama à beira do rio. Se ergueu, vestindo-se, e se ajoelhou ao lado do homem, verificando que ele ainda respirava, fraco, mas ainda ali._

_- Agora você é meu. - o sussurro dito em voz baixa contra a orelha de Harry varreu sua mente da mesma forma que o vento varreu o vale do rio, apagando a tocha e fazendo os olhos verdes que se abriram repentinamente mergulharem na total escuridão._

_Não havia mais ninguém ali._

- Harry! - Ginny gritou, voltando à consciência de forma abrupta.

- Calma. - uma voz soou próxima demais de seu ouvido e ela percebeu que era envolvida de forma agradável.

Piscou os olhos, tentando se situar, e percebeu que estava amparada contra o peito de Draco. Ao que parecia, ele evitara que ela caísse no chão quando desmaiara, sustentando-a com o próprio corpo.

Ele estava ajoelhado no chão, segurando-a nos braços. Dobrou um joelho, utilizando a perna como apoio para inclinar um pouco o corpo da garota, permitindo que ela se sentasse sem sair de seu abraço.

- Como se sente? - ele perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

- Harry! - ela se lembrou – Ele estava sozinho na mata, perto do rio, um garoto apareceu, eu não sei o que ele fez com ele!

- Ele o matou? - Draco perguntou, sério.

- Eu... acho que não. Mas ele não está bem. - Ginny disse, tentando se erguer, mas Draco a forçou ficar onde estava.

- O atacante ainda está com ele? - Draco perguntou novamente, ao que ela negou com a cabeça, contrariada - Harry é um militar treinado, senhorita Weasley, ele sabe se defender e sabe como sobreviver em uma mata. Agora, como _você_ está?

- Estou um pouco tonta ainda. - ela confessou – Pode me ajudar a levantar?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, lhe dando apoio com o corpo ainda, e então estavam os dois de pé, ela ainda em seus braços.

- Você pode me soltar. - ela disse, sem conseguir encará-lo de tão perto.

Ele obedeceu, a vendo se sentar à mesa e tentar se servir um copo de água, mas suas mãos tremiam demais para manejar a moringa e Draco fez isso por ela. Ela bebeu rápido e pediu por mais. Enquanto ela bebia, ele chamou um soldado à porta da casa e conversou rapidamente com ele, o homem saiu. Ele voltou e se sentou à mesa.

- Ok. Agora me conte o que você viu. - ele pediu, sério, e ela hesitou.

Não fazia ideia de como começar a contar para aquele homem o que presenciara acontecer com seu capitão.

-:=:-

**¹ ****Konflikte**** significa "conflito" em africâner, segundo o Google.**

**NA: Oi, pessoas. **

**Como eu sou legal e ainda to com poucas coisas para fazer da vida, estou me esforçando com Aarde e vou tentar postar um capítulo a cada 15 dias. Não vou prometer que termino a fic logo, mas vamos vendo onde tudo isso vai dar.**

**Espero que gostem! Espero comentários!**

**Beijos**


	6. NA

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

Olá, meus queridos.

Eu gosto muito de vocês, gosto muito daqui, e é por isso que estou postando isso. Se você acompanha mais de uma fic minha, vai se deparar com esse texto mais de uma vez. Pode ignorar, eles são todos iguais.

Aposto que estou violando algumas normas do site com isso, aliás, mas sinceramente não me importo no momento.

Eu só queria dizer que eu preciso de um tempo.

Vou ficar um tempo longe de fanfiction. Pode ser que eu aproveite para organizar meu profile, responder reviews atrasadas, talvez revisar algumas fics antigas e repostar, mas nada além disso.

Há pouco tempo recebi algumas críticas quanto ao que eu escrevo. Algumas dessas críticas por meio do site, outras por outras vias, e talvez se eu não tivesse recebido tantas em um período de tempo tão curto e tão conturbado, elas não tivessem o impacto que tiveram em mim. Mas fato é que elas me deixaram insegura com a minha escrita.

Não insegura do tipo "bah, não vou postar nada porque estou com medo de ganhar mais críticas", mas insegura do tipo que EU olho para o que eu escrevo e nunca fico satisfeita. E parece que até minha beta tem concordado com isso. Então eu não me sinto a vontade para postar nada sendo que _eu mesma_ não me sinto bem com o que estou escrevendo.

Eu não estou abandonando o fandom – e estou postando essa nota porque sei que tem muita gente que gosta do que eu escrevo, que lê o que eu escrevo há muito tempo e que espera que eu continue escrevendo. Eu vou continuar. Eu tenho essa coisa incômoda que coisas inacabadas me dá que me garante que eu vou voltar, podem apostar.

Eu só não sei quando. Nesse momento eu sinto como se tivesse perdido a mão para algo que eu acreditava ter nascido para fazer e que era o melhor que eu sabia fazer. E sinceramente não sei como reencontrar meu caminho. Eu só não vou desistir.

Vejo vocês na próxima, e ficarei realmente feliz se ainda estiverem por aqui, esperando a próxima postagem.

Beijos.


End file.
